Applicant is aware of several spring devices in the heels or on the soles of shoes for various purposes such as Kells U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,419; Wallach U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,318; and also U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,654; U.S. Pat. No. 413,693; U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,142, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,160,756.
The primary object of this invention is that when the person puts his weight on the heel then a leaf spring is freed to exert force against the ground and thereby assist in the raising of the heel as the weight of the person is shifted toward the sole, means being provided to return the leaf spring to the initial position when the lift is completed. Another object of the invention is to provide such a device for assisting in the lifting of the heel which is compactly arranged in a cavity of the heel.